eh I'm not good on titles
by Eskada
Summary: Well, this is a GinnyDraco fic, it's about them being picked out to be exchange students and representivs fore Hogwarts... I'll update this stupid summary soon! (PS! chapter 1 and 2 has some spelling misstakes, but I'll fix 'em as soon as posssible!)
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
"Ginny! Breakfast is served!" Molly Weasley's voice came up through the floor and shacked her out of her thoughts.  
  
Well, that was actually a good thing, daydreaming about Harry Potter would never result in anything...  
  
"Ginny? Are you listening to that muggle music again?" this time it was Ron's voice that rung through the lufteanlegg.  
  
"No! And it's good music!" she yelled, angry at her that stupid moron of a brother.  
  
"Ginny, I'm her too!" Hermione's voice reached her, thought it was pretty low...  
  
"I'm coming!" she grabbed her sweater and ran out in the hallway and down the stairs. Boy had she missed Hermione, being one of three girls in the house, and almost to many boys...!  
  
She ran through the entrance hall, she could that now, because the big portrait of Mrs. Black had ("finally!") been moved that summer, and slipped through the door.  
  
And stopped.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!"  
  
She grinned in surprise as Hermione, and Tonks, jumped towards her to give her a big hug.  
  
"What's all this about?" Ginny looked around the room, and her heart jumped in surprise as she spotted Harry sitting next to Ron, grinning from ear to ear. She blushed.  
  
"You're picked out! You got picked out!" Hermione cried, as she jumped up and down.  
  
Ginny looked confused at her, "picked out? Picked out to do what?"  
  
Hermione looked surprised at her, "you're joking! Right?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Ginny looked curious at her, "tell me!"  
  
"Look at this!" she stuck a letter in Ginny's face, "Read!"  
  
And she read:  
  
Dear Ms. Virginia Weasley  
  
You have been picked out to represent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as one, out of two, exchange students in the exchange program between Hogwarts and Aasgaard Academy for Witches and Wizards.  
  
Aasgaard is a highly qualified school, which lays in Norway, one of the countries far north in Europe. The schools headmaster Ivan Karkaroff, is a very well known wizard with strong qualities.  
  
I hope you will enjoy the trip!  
  
Signed,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Ginny stared from the letter, to Hermione and back to the letter again, "No Way!" she exclaimed and looked around at the others, "No. Way!"  
  
"Yes way!" Hermione said, and giggled, "that sounded better in my head..."  
  
Ginny giggled, and looked at Hermione again, "You were supposed to be picked out, you're the best you know..."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Don't be so stupid, if we were in the same year, I would have trouble beating you! But, well... I was picked out, sort of..."  
  
"Wait a minute, you're the second student to go to Norway?" Ginny hugged her, "Great, now I'll have a good friend to guide me through..."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to Norway, I'm going to Beuxbattons..." Hermione grinned.  
  
"That's great!" Ginny hugged her again, ok, enough hugging!  
  
"We can send letters, and –"  
  
Her mum, who flung herself around her in a big hug, cut her of.  
  
"I can't believe that my little Gin is going to Aasgaard!"  
  
Ginny flushed furiously, "mum... can you stop it, mum! I'm 15 years old; I'm not your baby! I'm not 'little Gin' anymore..."  
  
"No, so we'd better watch her carefully," said Fred, as he and George emerged from the hallway. "What's all this cherry thing about anyway?"  
  
"Has Gin finally gotten herself a boyfriend?" George ducked as Ginny punched at his head.  
  
"Na... I don't think so, bro. 'Cause Ron isn't red, angry or crying..." Fred snickered.  
  
"Gin's going to Aasgaard, as an exchange student" Ron growled, trying not to explode on his brothers, were he sat between Harry and Lupin.  
  
"What's Assgaard?" said George, grinning.  
  
"A.A.S.G.A.A.R.D, Aasgaard!" Hermione said, irritated, "It's the Scandinavian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It lies in Norway, a land in the cold north..."  
  
"Way to go, Gin!" Fred exclaimed, giving her bear hug.  
  
"Always knew she was great –"  
  
"She got it from us of course..."  
  
"- Our baby sister is going to Assgaard..."  
  
They both sat down beside Ron and Harry, and she joined them. Tonks and Hermione helped her mum carrying food, and butter beer (...) to the table.  
  
She couldn't believe it! She was Hogwarts represent student to another magic school... Only the best students were picked out, and it was several YEARS since the least exchange program was arranged.  
  
"Mind if I join the celebration?" a cold voice, dripped with sarcasm called out from the door.  
  
Everybody turned and looked at the owner of the voice, a few of them to stunned to say anything...  
  
Author's note:  
  
Now? What did you think of that? Should I continue on this story?  
  
By the way, I don't own anything in this history... Norway is the country I live in; Aasgaard is a place in the Old Norwegian mythology! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Ron was the first one to find his voice again, "what the heck are you doing here?"  
  
Draco Malfoy, king of Slytherin, and their worst enemy, smirked back at him, "what Weasel, where you expecting your little mudblood hooker?"  
  
Ron took a step forward, but a new voice stopped him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, stop this nonsense immediately!" professor McGonagall stepped forward and into the kitchen.  
  
"Minerva, what a surprise! Sit down!" exclaimed mum, and walked over to McGonagall, "Do you want something? Tea? Café?"  
  
"No thanks, Molly, I'm only going to stay fore a few minutes, unless Dumbledore is planning to have the meeting he was talking about... Well, if he doesn't, I'm just in to see that Mr. Malfoy here doesn't get into any trouble..."  
  
She looked knowingly at Ron and Harry.  
  
But Ginny, starred at McGonagall, realising what the professor was talking about.  
  
"He's not... He's not?" she stammered, looking from McGonagall to Malfoy, and back at McGonagall, "No way!"  
  
"Yes ms. Weasley, young Mr. Malfoy is going to stay here fore a while, actually, he's going to stay here until school starts up again, because of certain problems in his family..." McGonagall answered coolly, "and, he's going to stay in Sirius' old room, as we doesn't have any other room to spare..."  
  
Ginny looked anxiously at Harry, and she was not the only one...  
  
"He. Is. Not. Sleeping. In. Sirius'. Room!" he said, between greeted teeth, "that slimy skin bag is not –"  
  
McGonagall cut him of, glaring at him like an angry cow... "I will let that comment pass, Mr. Potter, consider yourself lucky!" she turned to walk out the door, but changed her mind and turned to Harry again. "Unless you have another suggestion?"  
  
Harry sat down again, obviously thinking like mad, which made him look really cute... Ginny blushed, and looked away from him, trying to think of another suggestion, Harry would be pleased with...  
  
"Harry can sleep there!" her mouth suddenly said, while she only was halfway through the thought.  
  
Everybody starred at her, "- or maybe not..."  
  
"Well, Ms. Weasley, where will Mr. Malfoy sleep then?" McGonagall turned around and looked at her, "...with Mr. Weasley?" she looked at Ron, who didn't notice it, 'cause he was to busy glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"No, Minerva, Draco may have to sleep with Ginny..." said a familiar voice from the fire, where Dumbledore had just appeared.  
  
Both Ginny and Malfoy looked stunned at Dumbledore, along with Ron...  
  
"I am NOT sharing room with him!"  
  
"The thought of it makes me sick!"  
  
"I'm not breathing the same air as a Weasley!"  
  
They continued insulting, and (in Ginny's case) screaming at each other, ignoring everybody else's attempt to stop them.  
  
"Silence!" Dumbledore's powerful voice rang through the room, making them both shut up. "That decides it, you two shall sleep on the same room, end of discussion!"  
  
"But, Hermione..."  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, Hermione is going to share room with Ronald."  
  
Dumbledore walked over to McGonagall and whispered something in to her, before he turned to mum, "we're going to proceed as planned, Molly, can you call everybody in, so that we could have this meeting, I have some news we'll have to go through!"  
  
Mum looked serious at him, "I'll get them, Albus, I'll just have to get this bunch out of here and up to their rooms!"  
  
She turned to us, "Don't just stand there, UP! You too, Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: thanks fore the reviews! I'm sooooooo glad someone reviewed, I was jumping up and down, hugging my computer... 


	3. Chapter 3

((thank you all fore reviewing! I'm sorry, as I havn't updated this story fore a very, very. very long time, but my house burnt down, and with it, my computer, sooo... and by the way, the schools name is switched to Rosendal, because I've gotten some comments about the name (Aasgaard) because of the nazi use of the work... well, here's chapter 4! enjoy!))  
  
****

**Chapter 3  
**

Ginny sat down on on her bed, great, I'm supposed to celebrate right now, not the opposite.  
  
'Your feeth are on my side of the room Weasley...' Malfoy walked into the room, followed by three, HUGE levitading trunks.  
  
Ginny glared at him, 'You're side of the room?!'  
  
He smirked, 'Yes, Weasel. As a Malfoy I deserve the biggest area of this room!' he said, dead serious. 'Not in this house, Malfoy' she laid down on the bed, and streched her arms behind her head. 'In this house, we treat dirt like dirt.'  
  
He didn't react, as he levitated his trunks to land at the end of Hermione's...his bed.  
  
_'Credulo Mondu!'  
_  
His clothes flew out of the trunks and into the closet, perfectly folded.  
  
Ginny had to use her selfcontrol to stop herself from smiling.  
  
'Draco Malfoy, 'King of Slytherin' can do a household spell...' she said, smirking instead.  
  
'Yeah Weasel, and you obviously can't...' he looked at her bed, who was floathing with clothes, books and other gagets.  
  
'Oo... you're starting to sound like my mum,' she exclaimed, her voice was filled sarcasm.  
  
'Your mother, Weasel, sounds like every other, descent woman then...' he sat down on his bed and leaned against the wall.  
  
She gaped, he hadn't insulted her mum... That had to be the first time he'd ever mentioned her without insulting her.  
  
'What?' He looked slightly confused at her, but covered it up quickly, 'Of course, even a Weasley can't resist the devilish charm of a good-looking, rich, ambitious and powerful Malfoy...'  
  
'Yeah, right! I'm speechless...' she answered, yawning.  
  
'The Malfoy's are known fore their charm and good looks! Even Dumbledork got charmed... Well, he wouldn't had let me go on this trip to Rosendahl, if I hadn't had this kind of inteligense we Malfoy's are born with...' he smirked.  
  
'Are you the one that's going to Rosendahl with me?' Ginny stared at him.  
  
'Yeah, I'm the one who's going to Rosendahl with -' he stopped. staring back at her.  
  
'You're the second exchange student?'


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Chapter 4**

**- TWO WEEKS LATER - Train to Rosendahl -**  
  
'Give me that pen, Ms. Weasley!' professor Severus Snape looked at her with a devilish sneer like he was going to murder someone, and right now, she was in the "danger-zone"...  
  
Say 'NO', say 'NO', she thought, don't give him it.  
  
'Yes, professor...' she stopped writing, cursing herself and her cowardnes, ' it's my plessure!'  
  
He had been sulking, and dangerously mad, ever since he found out that McGonnagall was going to France, and Beuxbattons, with Hermione and Kevin Amberville (a ravenklaw).  
  
Gin was also starting to get a little jelous, Kevin was a reallly, REALLY hansome ravenklaw!  
  
And McGonnagall was nothing compared to Snape...  
  
Poor me! she thought, looking from Snape to Malfoy, I'm stuck with; I'm-To- Good-To-Be-True-boy, and every normal, not slytherinish, students worst nightmare from the rase we call teachers....  
  
'When will we arrive, professor?' Malfoy sighed and streched his arms, causing a little gasp from Gin, as his shirt rewealed a really good- looking six-pack...  
  
'There's only an hour left, Draco. If you actually LOOK out the window, and NOT at ms. Weasley ('I'm not!'), you'll be abble to see that there is more snow here...' Snape answered cooly, even his favourite student got a peas of his rage.  
  
Ginny looked out of the window, was Malfoy really looking at her? Nah, he couldn't, wouldn't do that! This was Draco Malfoy, not any other, normal, guy...  
  
'How does this school look like?' she asked Snape, looking out of the window, trying to think of something else...  
  
Somewhere, at the non-exsisting point in the horizon was Hogwarts.  
  
Hogwarts - the place she could have been now, with her friends, Hermione, and Ron, and Harry...  
  
The closer she got to Norway, and Rosendal, the more she wanted to return to Hogwarts.  
  
'You'll see it when we get there, ms. Weasley' Snape snapped, 'and don't interupt me, I. Am. Working!  
  
She glared, angry with him, (when he didn't look of course...) stupid, slimy, evil git! she thought, and looked out of the window again.  
  
Poor me! Poor, poor me!

* * *

'I'm going to talk with the conductor, you two'll stay right here untill I return!'  
  
Ginny nodded slowly, sleepy, at Snape.  
  
He walked out, leaving her alone with Malfoy.  
  
'Glad he finally got a break!' she muttered to herself, closing her eyes slightly.  
  
Her eyes fell on Malfoy, who sat right infront of her, silently studying the passing mountains, trees and farms...  
  
He was actually quite good-looking, with his silvery blond hair and dark grey eyes, and -  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?  
  
Malfoy. Good-looking. Two words that does NOT match!  
  
'Like what you see, Weasley?' he smirked, and she felt her face burn as she flushed, furiously.  
  
'I can't blame you though...' he laughed coldly, ' as said before , the Malfoy charm is famous... Few, if anyone, can resist our smart comments, and, of course, our good-looks...'  
  
Ginny snorted, 'smart comments and good-looks my ass...'  
  
'What an ugly use of words, ms. Weasley' he sighed, teatrichal, and shacked his head, 'that only shows me that your vocabulary is as small as your infamous brain-dead brother. And I thought you, as a woman, would be little more advanced... That was wrong of me, I'm so sorry...'  
  
'Like your's any better, Malfoy' she snapped, irritadet because she didn't have a better comment back, and because he didn't get affected at all...  
  
'Back to the point, you think I look good, don't you, Weasley!?' he lifted his wand and muttered, _'Accio Dark Martini!'  
_  
Seconds later, a black drink flew into the cupee and landed infront of him.  
  
'Don't you?' he gulped down half the 'dark martini' as watched her.  
  
'I think...' she paused dramatically, '...that you're a stupid git even considering the posebility.'

* * *

He looked out of the window again, unabble to answer her in any mather.  
  
_Stupid girl!  
_  
_Why_ did she have to look so darn beautiful? She was a Weasley, damit!  
  
He couldn't like a _Weasley_!  
  
Why weren't she in Slytherin, or Ravenklaw, or even Hufflepuff???  
  
He looked at her again, she had closed her eyes, obviously tired of the whole thing.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying not to think of her, but then she moved and he couldn't resist opening his eyes.  
  
GOD! he closed them again, WHY were she taking of her sweater???  
  
It was hard enough, not looking at her when she wore it, but now it seemed imbossible!  
  
He looked at her again, trying not to think of the way her t-shirt showed every curve on her body, down to her waist.  
  
STOP LOOKING! he tought over and over again. STOP LOOKING!  
  
He was relifed when Snape returned, announcing that they would arrive in half-an-hour.  
  
'Draco, can I get a word with you?' Snape gave him a strange look, and stood up, followed by Draco.  
  
They walked out in the corridor, and Snape started walking towards the end of the train.  
  
'Were are we going?' Draco asked, as he followed the teacher, slightly unpleased by the situation.  
  
'Outside,' was all Snape said, as they walked through another corridor.  
  
They reached the end of the last corridor and walked out on the small "veranda".  
  
Snape turned around an looked closely at Draco, who looked back, trying not to look nervous.  
  
'I need to tell you something Draco...' Snape said seriously.  
  
'What?'  
  
'A reletionship with ms. Weasley wouldn't be a very smart thing to do right now!'  
  
Draco looked shocked at him, before he started laughing.  
  
'I mean it seriously, Draco!'  
  
But Draco couldn't stop himself, he laughed like he'd never laughed before.  
  
'You dragged me all the way out here, just to tell me that I shouldn't have an affear with the Weasel?'  
  
But, inside himself he couldn't help himself from shivering, was it that obvious?  
  
'Draco,' Snape looked even closer at him, 'I may be a professor, but I can see it when a person wants another... I know how crazy that sounds to you, but I do, trust me!'  
  
Draco stopped laughing, but kept a smirk on his lips, 'I'm going back to the compartment now, professor Snape, if you don't mind...'  
  
He turned around, and walked into the carriage again.  
  
When Snape, the only none emotional person on earth could see that he liked the Weasel, what about her, and others?  
  
Dammit! Stupid girl! he started cursing her, and himself, as he walked back to the compartment.

* * *

Please review again! and again! and again... because that REALLY makes me glad!


	5. Chapter 5

((hello! update again, if you're from Norway, or if you know anything about this beautiful country, AND want the persons in the fic to visit that _special_ place of yours, please send me a mail and I'll get it in my fic!))  
  
**Chapter 5  
**  
'May I help you, miss?' a boy, a cute boy, looked up at her from the platform.  
  
She nodded quicly, and shuttered as another cold wind swoped through the hall.  
  
He reached out his arms, and lifted her down from the high train.  
  
'Thanx!' she said, shivering, damn this cold weather.  
  
'You're welcome! I'm Marius, Marius Haaland. You're Virginia Weasley, aren't you!?'  
  
He picked up her trunks and started walking across the floor towards an old man dressed in white silk robes. She followed him.  
  
'I prefere to be called Ginny,' she answered, 'please call me Ginny, or Gin!'  
  
'Well, hey Gin!' he smiled brightly, as another cold wind came through the hall, and messed up his hair.  
  
He looked almost like Harry! Her thoughts went back to Hogwarts again...  
  
The cozy common room, with the fire places, and the worn-out couches.  
  
She already missed it...  
  
What was wrong with her!?! She was supposed to enjoy this trip, not the opposite...  
  
'Marius!' the silk-robbed-man called out, he was obviously impatient, 'bring the lovely lady over here so I can welcome her!'  
  
Ginny looked nervous at him, he looked like someone...evil...a person she had seen before...  
  
Marius gave her a little puff, which she found...annoying, and she walked over to the man.  
  
'Welcome, ms. Weasley. Welcome to Rosendahl Academi of Old Magic. I am professor Ivan Igorius Karkaroff'.  
  
Ginny stared at him, '...Karkaroff?' she whispered, and took a quck step back, looking terrified at him.  
  
'I see that you have met my brother; Igor Ivanius Karkaroff. Of course, he visited your school three years ago...'  
  
She looked nervously over at Malfoy, who smirked back at her. He was looking at her again...

She shivered.  
  
'Are you cold, young lady?' Karkaroff smiled, as he turned his head slightly and said something in norvegian till Marius.  
  
'It doesn't matter' she answered, building up her courage again, 'I can't really feel the wind... dark dude' she shut her mouth close and looked down at the ground.  
  
Great Gin, fantastic, start giving him names, that will make you his favourite student...  
  
Suddenly she heard something, something that sounded like...laughter?  
  
She looked surprised up at Karkaroff, who stood over her, laughing his head of.

* * *

Draco stared at Ivan Igorius Karkaroff in shock.  
  
As long as he had known the man, which was his whole life, he'd never heard him laugh like that..  
  
'You're a though girl ms. Weasley, no one has darred to say, or call me, anything like that in ages...' Ivan said, and turned towards Snape, 'it's a fearless student you've got there, Severus. I'm sure she's one of yours...'  
  
Snape smirked, as he looked at Ginny, but Draco answered first; 'as a matter of fact, Ivan, she's a gryffindork, eh..dor...'  
  
Ivam stopped laughing, and turned to look at Ginny again,  
  
'You're a Gryffindor, young miss?'  
  
Ginny nodded, slowly.  
  
Draco tried to laugh inside, as he saw the terrified looke in her eyes, but he couldn't.  
  
'And you're a friend of mr. Harry Potter, miss?'  
  
Again she nodded, and looked over at Draco. He froze.  
  
Why did she have to look at him that way?  
  
'Mr. Potter stays at the Weasleys part s of the summer-holidays...'Snape said, and now he'd switched the smirk into an evil grin.  
  
Karkaroff did not laugh, nor did he smile, he just looked cold down at her.  
  
'She doesn't need your cloak, Marius' he turned and walked away from them, towards the exit.  
  
'Come!' Snape levitaded their trunks, and followed Karkaroff out of the platform.  
  
Draco followed, slowly, after Snape, not wanting Ginny to be alone with that boy.

* * *

'Don't worry about him,' Marius came up beside her and gave her his cloak, 'not every teacher is like him, he's not even Norvegian...'  
  
She smiled , and swept the cloak around her frozen body, 'thanks!  
  
'Well, I didn't want you to get a bad first impression of Norway...'  
  
They walked after Karkaroff and Snape, and Malfoy...  
  
He'd looked awfully strange at her, why did he have to be so different here? Why couldn't he just continue being the old, evil, creepy, hansome...  
  
GOD! stop it, stop it!  
  
Ginny looked at Marius, just to think of something else, and again, she saw the resemblens to Harry.  
  
'Oh... I didn't get a bad first impression at all...' she grinned, and packed herself more comfortable into his cloak. It smelled good, it smelled as Harry....  
  
'God, please... don't make me throw up...' Malfoy, who'd waited right outside the exit, came up beside her.  
  
'Just go hang yourself, ferret' Ginny spat at him, before turning to Marius, 'how do we get to the school?'  
  
He smiled slightly, 'we're going to ride thoose sleights!'  
  
He pointed at two sleighs, each pulled by two beautiful white horses, a few meters away from them, that  
  
Ginny hadn't noticed because of Malfoy, and Marius, and Harry...  
  
Karkaroff and Snape was allready seated in one of them.  
  
'How long?' Malfoy's usual smirk faded away faster then the sun on a rainy day.  
  
'About half an hour' Marius smirked, as he helped Ginny up in the empty sleigh, 'we'd better cover ourselfs with blankets, because it can get really cold!'  
  
He climbed up after her, sat down, and handed her two big wollen blankets.  
  
'Enjoy the ride!' 


	6. Chapter 6

((update again!))

----  
  
****

**Chapter 6**

**-----**  
  
The mountains were everywere, big mountains, covered in soft, pillow-like snow.  
  
But not sharp mountains, like the ones she were used to, from books and stuff.  
  
No, theese were rounder. They were definitly High, and overwelming, but sharp? Nope...  
  
Well, as a matter of fact, she loved theese mountains!  
  
Her eyes twinkled as she took in the iew, eager to save everything in her memory.  
  
Even Malfoy looked like he enjoyed it. She could swear she'd seen him smile, SMILE, not smirk, at least once.  
  
Marius guided them through the valleys, pointing out incredible sightings, like HUGE wather falls, fjords and once, a small little farm on a cliff almost 20 feeth over them..  
  
'Why couldn't we just apparate? This trip is killing me!' the old Malfoy was back from lunch pause, 'who's idea was this sleight-ride anyway?'  
  
'Every year, the students at Rosendahl arrive in sleights, and they travel the same road as we're doing now! And we can't apparate on the school grounds, just like you can't apparate at yours...'  
  
Marius smirked back at Malfoy, and put his arm around Ginny shoulder, which made her warm in her face.  
  
'You shouldn't be cold!' he said, smiling down at her.  
  
Malfoy looked like he was about to throw up.  
  
She smirked evilish, 'oh... I'm not cold anymore, your body is to hot...'  
  
Malfoy choked, and turned away in digust.  
  
Snape gave her a look from the sleight infront of them, had she been talking THAT loud?  
  
She was a representative fore Hogwarts, she had to behave!  
  
'I'm glad you think so...' Marius whispered in her ear, 'maybe I can show you more of it later...'  
  
Ginny sighed inside, how the hell was she going to behave with him around?

* * *

---

Draco didn't look in their direction fore the rest of the journey,_ it was disgusting!_  
  
How could she hook up with a guy she didn't now that fast?  
  
He hated that Marius-boy more and more, as the minutes passed bye, why couldn't he just get his norvegian white ass into a sealed cave where he belonged?  
  
Draco tried to ignore them, and enjoy the view instead, but it was hard work, with all the laughter and whispering.  
  
After a looooooooooooong time, the school appeared, on the other side of a large fjord, surrounded by mountains and wather.  
  
It looked like a tree-castle, with beautiful carvings around the windows and the doors, and the roof...  
  
He'd seen buildings like this one before, but they seemed grey and simple compared to this!  
  
'It's wonderful!' he heard Ginny.... eh, the Weasel, whisper from the other side of the sleight.  
  
'I know...' that Marius-boy ruined the whole thing, again...  
  
As they crossed the ice caped fjord, small figures started to crowd together infront of the school, all dressed in deep blue cloaks, like the one Marius wore.  
  
'They're really excited to see you,' Marius said, 'some of them has never seen a foreigner before...'  
  
Draco sighed, alots of fans, and he'd hoped he would have a vacation from all that...  
  
He strightend his clothes, and hair, Draco Malfoy was not going to look like a bum on his first entrance...

* * *

----

Marius let go of her as they got closer to the school, and she felt the cold wind bite her were he'd kept her warm.  
  
The school was like cut out of a fairytale, a nordic fairytale, but still...  
  
'It's wonderful!' she exclaimed, looking over at Draco. It seemed like he liked the school too.  
  
'I know...' she was broughed back to earth, Marius had a tone in his voice she didn't like at all!

* * *

----

'Se på de buksene...'  
  
'Så stilige!'  
  
'Jeg vedder på at det er den nye trenden, jeg leste i Teen Witch at slitte bukser er in nå!'  
  
'Jeg må ha noen sånne, jeg går og sender pappa en ugle etter velkomst- middagen!'  
  
'Hva med han gutten! Er ikke han kjekk...'  
  
'Er alle gutter fra England så kjekke, Kristina?'  
  
The whispers followed them, as he walked side by side with Ginny through the crowd.  
  
Snape and Karkaroff walked two steps ahead of them, and Marius right behind them.  
  
'What are they saying?' Ginny whispered to Marius.  
  
'They like you're pants...' Draco answered, before Marius could. 'And they think that I'm gourges...'  
  
'Do they?' Ginny smirked, 'well, I'll make them change their mind...'  
  
Marius laughed. Stupid git!

* * *

----

They were followed into the entrance hall, and up a long staircase.  
  
At the top, a red door appeard, and Karkaroff opened it.  
  
They walked in, and Ginny frooze.  
  
They had walked into a room...exactly like the Gryffindor common room!  
  
The cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs. The fireplace was there, the paintings, the notice-board (without notes...), everything was exactly the same!  
  
'Why does this place look exactly like my room at the mansion?' Draco asked, to Ginny's surprise.  
  
'It's not your room, Malfoy, this is the Gryffindor common room, you dope!'  
  
'What?' he looked at her. 'This isn't the -'  
  
'This is a room created to be as a mirror of the place you want to be at the moment...' Karkaroff looked curious at both of them.  
  
'Oh...' was all Ginny could say.  
  
'We'll leave you two to pack up your things!' Karkaroff and Snape left the room, leaving Ginny and Draco, and total silence...  
  
'This room is soo cool!' Ginny whispered to herself  
  
'Well, compared to your house, Weasel... Well, let's just say; "Welcome to the Caribbean, lass" ' Malfoy walked over to the nearest coach and sat down.  
  
'I didn't ask fore your oppinion, ferret' she said, and marched over to the stairs and up to the girl's dormitory.

* * *

----

'Today, we're going to have the classes in english, so that our english friends here understands us, but from tommorow on, the classes will be in norvegian...' the teacher smiled in Ginny's direction, who didn't notice, because of that stupid Marius-guy.  
  
Draco greeted his teeth, and tried to hear what they were saying.  
  
'...and then, we pushed him right into one of the teachers; Ms. Paulsen. And they fell of the wharf, into the wather, and it was like, six minus or so... She got realy pissed of, at him, fourtunatly...'  
  
Ginny giggled, and looked up to discover that the whole class, including Draco and the teacher, was looking at them.  
  
'Uhm... sorry,' she flushed, and looked down at the desk, 'I'll follow you more closely from now, mrs...ehm....what's your name again?'  
  
Draco laughed inside, the weasel finally got the lesson she deserved for having out with that guy...  
  
'I'm Mrs. Bjortvedt, dear, Bjortvedt' the teacher said, and smiled, 'I hope you'll pay more attention the rest of the class...'  
  
'Yes, Mrs. Bjortet, of course!'  
  
'Bjortvedt!'  
  
'Sorry, Mrs. Bjortved...tvet, Bjordtvedt!'

* * *

----

'That didn't work very well, did it?' Ginny looked up at Marius as they walked, hand in hand, down the corridor.  
  
'Honey, just barry me...' he snickered, 'she liked you! Well, she liked that Malfoy-dude better, but, everybody likes you Gin!'  
  
She sighed teatrical, 'I know, it's my big curse...'  
  
'I don't like you, you know...'  
  
Guess who... well...Draco Malfoy of course! '_How_ did Dumbledore **EVER** get the idea of sending you?'  
  
Ginny tried to smile, reminding herself that fighting with Malfoy was a very bad idea.  
  
She was saved by a wave of perfume and long, blond curly hair.  
  
Pansy Parkinson's (a little more beautiful) doubble had found her precious Dracky.  
  
'Draco, where have you been?' the girl batted her eyelashes and smiled, showing to rades of white pearl teeths.  
  
'Krisitna, what a lovely surprise' Malfoy took Kristina's hand, and kissed it.  
  
She turned to Ginny, and smirked (like she wanted to be touched bye Malfoy), 'thank you, sweetie. But you didn't answer my question...'  
  
Malfoy smiled, 'Oh, I'm so terribly sorry (not... after the tone Ginny recognised, but not Kristina), I've been in class all day...'  
  
'Well,' Marius stepped forward, 'I think we'll leave you two alone...' he took Ginny's hand again, and they walked pass them.  
  
'Do you want to take a walk outside?' Marius smiled down at her, he was so gourges!  
  
'I'd love to'

* * *

-----

Review any one? :p


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The garden was beautiful!

Beautiful, she'd used that word very often lately... But this garden was beautiful!

There were high hedges filled with crystelised red roses, small benches and a dim light came up from the ground. The garden was bewitched to have a warm temperatur, without ruining the flowers, so there was no need fore the thick coats they wore.

'Here, let me take that,' Marius said, and took her coat. Gin smiled back, _he was so sweet!_

_Was she falling in love with him or something? _It was a terrifing thought.

'Thanks!'

'Ikke noe problem det, vennen' he answered.

'Was that norvegian?' she asked.

'Yes, of course it was....' he answered, 'do you know why that malfoy-dude can speak norvegian? Norway's a really small land, 90% of the world either doesn't know that we excist, or they think we're just a part of Sweden...'

'Oh..' Ginny flushed, she didn't know about Norway until she signed up for this exchange trip. She tried to switch subject. 'Can Malfoy speak norvegian?'

'You didn't know!?' he looked as surprised as she did, 'Malfoy and Kristina Sandnes is talking norvegian all the time, when they're together!'

'Oh, I didn't know...' she smiled weakly, 'Can you teach some norvegian?'

He smiled brightly again, 'I'd love to...' he said.

And then, he plased his arms around her waist, 'First lesson; Jeg elsker deg' he looked deep into her eyes, 'I love you...'

He bent down and kissed her, soft lips met soft lips, and a warm feeling went through her body.

* * *

'Ms. Weasley? Mr. Malfoy?'

Ginny looked up, irritaded to be discracted from her conversation with Marius.

Ivan Karkaroff looked down at her, and long black hair hang threatening down to his waist.

'Will you two come with me?'

Ginny rose to her feeth, and shivered as he placed one of his cold, white hands on her shoulder.

'Så klart, Ivan (Of course, Ivan)' mrs. Bjortvedt answered fore them, 'Jeg sender dem leksene senere (I'll send them their homework later!)'

'Godt, Marian, gjør det! (Good, Marian, do that!)' he answered, 'Come on, you two, let's go!'

* * *

They walked through the hallways in silence.

Ginny looked at him once or twice, he noticed, but nothing more.

Damn, that Marius-boy, stupid rat! Draco cursed him over and over, and then he started cursing himself.

How could he be so stupid????

If Blaise or some of the other guys in Slytherin had known that he liked Ginny Weasley, they would kill him!

He continued cursing himself, as they walked pass other classrooms, through the entrance hall, and up the stairs to Ginny and his' room.

'What are we doing here?' he asked Karkaroff, still avoiding any chance to look at Ginny.

'There's a little surprise waiting fore you, that arrived 10 minutes ago' he answered, and opened the door.

He walked in first, and stopped, that caused him a bad headache, as Ginny walked right into him.

'What was -' she started, but stopped, as she spotted the two person standing over at the fireplace.

'Mum! Charlie!'

She ran over till them, and was greeted by a big hug from her mum.

Draco turned away, sighed, before he walked over till the third person in the room.

'Good day, father' he said, as Lucius Malfoy greeted him with a handshake.

'Good day, Draco,' his father answered in the same old, cold voice, 'how's your exchange program working? I heard that you have met Kristina Sandnes again, that's good! Her father is a very important man!'

'I know, father, and I'm working on it'

'Not as hard as Ms. Weasley, I hope...' Lucius asked, and looked over at the three Weasleys, who were in the middle of a big conversation. 'I've heard about their intimate time in the gardens. I hope you show more dignity than that, Draco! Marius Johnsen has an important father, and mother... Aviendha is one of the top-leaders in the Norvegian Department of Magic!'

But Draco didn't listen. They'd kissed, Ginny and that stupid boy had kissed...

* * *

'Mum! Charlie!'

Ginny rushed over to give ger mother and brother a hug.

'What are you two doing here?' she asked them, still hugging her mother.

'We've come to visit you of course!' Charlie grinned, 'did you think that you'd spend three whole months here without us?'

Ginny didn't answer, she just smiled.

'Well. how's school going? Any new friends we should know about?'

'Yes, I've got some new friends' she thought about the kiss, 'really good friends!'

'When will we meet them?' Charlie smiled down at her and whispered, 'what about the girls here? My style?'

She laughed, 'what's your style? Everything that talks and like dragons?'

He smirked, I wouldn't say that your style is better...'

He looked over at Draco.

'I don –'

'Of course you don't' he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, 'of course not...'

* * *

'Draco?'

He was brought back from his thoughts, 'sorry, father, I'm a little tired, I don't sleep very well in theese beds...'

Lucius looked closely at him, Draco seemed so...far away, that was a bad sign!

'Well, I'll talk with Ivan, my son's isn't tolorating anything other than the best he can get!'

Draco sighed inside, Ivan would hate him fore at least a week now...

'Of course, father!'

He looked at the mirror behind his fathers shoulder, and studied himself.

He looked tired, worn-out...

The uniforms here in Norway was much more comfortable then the strict things they wore at Hogwarts,

The boys wore dark blue jeans, and wollen t-shorts.

And over that, a cloak in the winter and when it was blowing, or a black dragon-skin jacket...

He liked that jacket! It fit perfectly (as everything else he owned, not like Potter's stuff...) and he looked very attractive in it.

Well... he always looked attractive, but this jacket doubled it!

The girls here wasn't very careful when he was in their presense, but talked about him like he couldn't understand norvegian.

He, Draco Malfoy, who spoke 34 languages...!

'How's our little Weasley doing, Draco?'

Again, Draco was brought back from his thoughts.

'She's doing perfectly... Espesially on the social basis. And she's a good actor as well...'

'Actor?' Lucius eyed his on, 'what do you mean, actor?'

'Well, she's managed to sneak away from every homework-assignement till now.'

Lucius smirked.

'Then you'll hav to keep it a secret, Draco, it would have an awful affect on her final scores...'

'I won't tell, father' Draco smirked as well, maybe if he hurt her, he would get her out of his reach, and mind!

* * *

It been a while since I've updated now, don't kill me!

I'm sure you wont... :)

I'm still writing though, but my Internet is not cooperating with me...

BETA read fore me someone please! I NEED a BETA!!!

Mail me!


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'Ginevra Molly Weasley!' her mothers voice was shaking with anger, and Ginny was glad she was in her and Malfoy's common room, and not anywhere public...

The clock showed 06:00 am and she was only wearing her pj, but the arrival of Errol couldn't wait.

'What is this I hear about you??? Not doing your homework, sneaking away from the lessons. Is THIS what your father and I have teached you all these years? What do you think you go to school fore? FUN????'

Ginny swallowed, hard. How did she know? How had she found out?

'If you continue this, your father and I will come straight to Rosendahl and get you! You should study instead of playing around with your new friend, Marius!!! Why can't you learn from your brothers??? Bill and Charlie aren't like that!!!! They work!!!!'

Ginny swallowed hard again, the urge to scream was bacing her up, but she also felt the urge to cry. How had she found out?  
One name popped up in her mind the second her mother mentioned it.

* * *

'MALFOY!'

She threw the door open, and stormed into his room, anger glowing from her like hot oil.

He sat in a chair by the window, obviously in deep concentration over a book he held in one of his white hands.

Ginny felt the urge to scream.

Throw something at him.

She marched over to him, took the book out of his hand, calm as usual (...), and threw it out of the window.

He rose slowly to his feet.

'WHY did you tell my mum?' she practically screamed at him, 'why on earth are you a stupid chicken-headed jerk???'

He smirked, and lent calmly against the chair, obviously enjoying the moment.

'Sweetie, I don't need reason... I'm a Malfoy' he said, as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He sat down again.

'I thought you Malfoy's were supposed to be smart...' she said, trying to calm herself down.

'Was that supposed to be a funny comment, honey?' he smirked again, 'I thought you were good at those, or is it just something that comes when Potters around?'

Ginny looked weird at him, 'what's that supposed to mean?'

He scowled, 'you're showing of fore him every second you're around him, aren't you... Reminds me about Pansy...'

She smirked, 'you're losing your mind. Aren't you, ferret? Talking rubbish...'

'Nah, I just like to talk about the 'boy-who-lives-to-irritate-me'...'

'Don't call him that, you're just jealous because I get to be friends with him, and you don't! I heard about that incident in your 1st year, and after getting to know you better, I think he made a good choice!'

Malfoy rose to his feet and took her shoulders, ready to shake her, his eyes dark with anger.

'Did I hit a soft spot there, ferret?'

Ginny prepared fore the stroke that had to come. She'd fought with her brothers enough to calculate that she could have a chance actually winning **if** they were going to fight. 'Are you going to hit me now, Malfoy? Hit a girl?'

He smirked again, and she got a creepy intuition, 'No...' he answered, and then, he kissed her.

* * *

WHY did he do that??? He thought still kissing her.

He'd been so mad, he couldn't control himself, she **had** touched a soft spot...

He'd been ready to shake her, make that smirk go away, make her beg fore mercy! But then something else took over, and led him into this trap.

She'd looked afraid, but yet so strong, vulnerable, he'd just wanted to hold around her, tell her that everything would be ok. And then he'd kissed her.

But the weirdest thing of all was that she didn't pull back, but returned the kiss.

He put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him, while kissing her more intense.

Her lips were soft, and they fit perfect against his, like they were made fore each.

He explored her mouth with his tongue, and she moaned satisfied, as she pulled her body closer to his.

Suddenly, his mind and sense, took control again. What the f was he doing?'

He pulled himself away, and turned, not wanting to look at her.

'This wasn't supposed to happen! My dad's going to kill me... This wasn't supposed to happen...'

* * *

Ginny touched her lips, frightened, as she looked at him.

He'd kissed her... Draco Malfoy had kissed her... And she'd kissed him back!

She shivered, getting ready fore the taunting that had to come. This was blackmail-material fore the rest of her life!

But he didn't smirk, didn't smirk, didn't look happy at all, or satisfied fore that matter.

Draco Malfoy walked round and round, muttering frustrated to himself.

Where was the evil laughter? and the smirk? and the sarcastic comments?

'You're not going to laugh?' Ginny looked at him, 'you're not going to taunt me?'

He looked at her, 'No, I'm not going to taunt you ...'

'Why?'

'Oh, so you want me to taunt you...' he still didn't look at her, 'well, I don't want to taunt you. I don't want to talk about this at all! This was something that never occurred, this never happened! This wasn't a part of my plan!'

'What plan?'

'Nothing you're supposed to know about...' he turned and looked at her, 'you're not telling ANYONE that this happen –'

'Course not!' Ginny cut him of, ' do you really think I would tell anyone, like my brothers, that we –'

Then she was cut of by a familiar voice from the common room.

'Ginny?'

'Shit!' she tried to focus, what the hell was Marius doing here? The clock was only 06:00 am fore God's sake! 'He can't find me in here!'

'I'll apparate you over till your room!' Malfoy looked furious at the door, the thought of having to explain why he had a Weasley, and a FEMALE Weasley as well, in his room had obviously gotten to his head.

'Malfoy, you can't apparate people. That's impossible!'

'No it's not...' he swallowed, hard, 'my dad thought me, just in case...'

Ginny looked at him in disbelief. 'You're dad thought you... how does your dad know –'

'That's none of your business!' he answered.

'Ginny? Are you awake?'

Marius voice called out from the common room, again.

'Ok, I don't care, just apparate me and I'll be satisfied!'

He sighed, 'you'll have to come closer'

'What?!'

'Come closer! We'll have to be as close to each others as possible!'

'Malfoy? Are you there, dude?' Marius voice sounded a little irritated. 'Who're you talking to? Kristina?'

Ginny swallowed, and took a step towards him, and placed he his arms around her.

'One...two...three!'

Draco concentrated, and lifted his wand.

'Apporatio'

He closed his eyes.

A second later, he opened them, expecting to see something that looked like a copy of Ginny's room in nr 12 Grimmauld Place.

But it didn't look like that at all...

'Malfoy, where the hell are we?!?'

* * *

**Author's note:** rubish, rubish and more rubish... I can't believe you actually like this story...

I spell like a cow, and everybody is talking rubbish...  
Well... It will be better, I hope, I'm gettin' better, ain't I?


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**14 september**

"Severus?" the voice was low, but harsh.

The man who possessed the name looked up, to see Igor Karkaroff standing in the door.

"Yes? This has to be urgent, I told you that I wanted to be left alone..."

"Your students, they're not to be found... Do you know where they can be?"

Severus Snape sighed.

He'd prevented this. _Why on earth hadn't he killed the seed before it got the chance to grow?_

Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley were probably hiding in a broom closet, snuggling like it was depending on life and death.

God, he was going to kill them, slowly and painfully.

Or he could leave it to there families...

He rose to his feet and followed Igor out of the office, wondering what Lucius Malfoy would say when he got the message.

They would probably not live long enough to share a good-bye kiss...

* * *

"You stupid, arrogant son of a git!" she was so angry, and furious, it was hard finding words to describe it. "I can apparate us both, my dad taught me, I'm the best freaking jerk on this earth!"

Draco looked calm, cold, as usual.

And, as usual, it made her even angrier!

"Did your dad tell you about this???"

"No, he didn't..."

"Well, can you apparate us back then???"

"No."

"Why not?"

"If you haven't noticed, our wands got left behind, unfortunately..."

"WHAT!?!"

Ginny looked at him, no, glared at him in a mix of shock and disbelief.

She emptied her pockets, but she couldn't find her wand.

She looked around; they had landed in what looked like a dessert of heather and stones.

"Malfoy, you insufferable git!" she cried, God, what to do, what to do?

"Thank you, Weasley, I'm glad you informed me about me being an insufferable git, I'll keep that in mind the next time I try to save you from annoying boyfriends."

"Haha..."

"I'm glad you find that amusing..."

"Your so funny..." Ginny said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "I suppose you know where we are, ferret..."

"I'm a Malf –"

"I know you're a Malfoy, ferret, you've said that like a thousand times the lately" Ginny cut him off.

"Shut up, Weasel"

"Don't tell me to shut –"

"Shut up, Weaselbee!" Draco looked towards an something in the horizon that she couldn't see, "we're somewhere on the Hardangervidda."

"Hardangervidda?!?"

"Big ice-cold desert, miles from civilisation."

"I know what Hardangervidda is, twit!"

Draco's eyes shot daggers at her, "didn't I tell you to SHUT UP!?!"

Ginny glared, but inside she felt...well, satisfied.

Draco was starting to crack; the shell of cold, unemotional self-control was breaking down.

* * *

He tried to focus, tried to get control over himself, _'this was ridiculous!'_  
Why was he so unstable around that girl? Why couldn't he just act like she didn't exist?

He took a deep breath, and then scanned the environment; he could weakly remember the place. He'd been there before the year he had his tenth birthday...

The hut, where was the damned hut? It should be here! He scanned the area once more, wishing, hoping that it would pop out of the air.

And then it was there, right in front of him, a small brown hut.

Of course, he'd forgotten all about this hut, it was based on the same magic as the room at Hogwarts - the room Potter and his fans had used in their 5th year – you had to wish hard fore it to make it appear.

He started walking. The anger was laid to rest, but just like a sparkle, it waited fore the 'opportune moment'.

"Where are we going?"

He'd forgotten about Ginny, the fucking reason he was here.

"To the hut, there's no one there."

"You sound like you know this place!" he could hear the suspicion in her voice, and knew what she was thinking.

"No, I haven't." he lied, "But I've been on the Hardangervidda before, and that blue mark on the door (a blue mark appeared the second he said it, without Ginny noticing it) means that this is an self-service hut!"

"Oh..."

* * *

**15 September**

"We can't find them, Severus, they can't be on the school grounds." Ivan seized him, why didn't he look concerned? Two of his students, two students who were under his protection were missing, and he didn't move an eyebrow.

Severus sighed and turned to look out the window; "If you had come to me two hours ago, Ivan, I would have told you that they aren't!"

He turned and looked at the window. It was dark, and the moon cast a silvery light on his face, making it look more ghostly than ever.

"They're lost, Ivan. Some kind of magic hit them, so neither mine, nor Dumbledore's magic can find them. I think they're made nontraceable!"

"That's impossi –"

"Fore them yes, and many skilled wizards, but there are those powerful enough to cast that kind of spell; like Dumbledore. And the Dark Lord."

"You're not saying that You-Know-Who has cast a nontraceable-spell on your two students?!"

"Yes, I am, Ivan."

"But why would He want to hex them?"

Severus turned towards the headmaster again, his black eyes cold as ice. "Had we known, my students wouldn't be where-ever they are now, they may be in great danger! The Dark Lord knows Ms. Weasley is special to Potter, and everyone who's close to Potter is in danger, that was partly the reason we made Ms. Weasley go to Norway with Mr. Malfoy. It was to protect her, keeping her away from Potter. We did the same with his other girl friend, Hermione Granger. Even thought Albus Dumbledore would have sent her anyway..."

Severus' voice grew colder.

Ivan swallowed, he was starting to get dragged into the war he'd fought his whole life to stay away from. The Dark Lord may have gone back to hiding after the well-published entrance in the British Department of Magic, but the war against him was still racing.

What if he was hiding in Norway?

"Why are you telling me this, Severus?" He looked searching at his old classmate, "How do you know I want run and tell the Dark Lord everything you just said?"

Severus grinned, "that, my friends, is a question fore Albus to answer. He trusts you..."

Ivan swallowed, hard.

"He wants you to join us"

"Join who?"

"The Order" he sighed, "the Order of the Phoenix"

* * *

**AN**: oOoOoOo... PLEASE review!!!!


	10. chapter 10

****

**Chapter 10**

"Give me that!"

Ginny looked up at him; curious by the desperate sound is his voice.

"Why?"

"Because it belongs to me!"

"I found it behind the sofa, it's not yours."

She sat pointed on the sofa, and felt kind of stupid doing it; of course he could see it. It had just felt so invisible when they first got here.  
She couldn't believe they'd spent 8 hours here, with nothing to do...

She looked down at the emerald green book; it looked familiar...

_Tom!_

A little voice inside her cried out, before starting to laugh, hysteric... terrified.

"Where did you get this from?" she asked Draco, throwing the book at the floor, like she was afraid of getting burned.

"Oh, so it is mine now, is it..." he picked it up, and looked curious at her.

"Where did you get it?" she demanded, her body shivering in fear. Did Tom control him?

No, he couldn't, Tom was gone, or at least the young Tom in the diary. He was dead! Harry killed him! He had to be dead!

"My father gave it to me, some years ago, second year I think" Draco was talking more to himself than to Ginny.

But she didn't listen, "Tom..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You said; Tom!" he smirked, "who's Tom?"

"No one."

"Bullshit!"

"He's no one, you don't know who he is!"

But she wasn't so sure. As a son of a Death Eater he probably had met he-who-must-not-be-named, especially as the son of Lucius Malfoy...

"Try me!" Draco looked almost desperate to find something amusing to do.

"Shut it!"

"He's you're boyfriend right! The one you go to when Potter's not in the mood.

"He's not!"

"Oh, so Potter is a bloody sex God too, that title was supposed to belong to me until the end of time..." he smirked.

"That's not what I meant" she flushed.

"Then who is this mysterious Tom then?"

"No one." She felt the tears – the stupid tears – gather in her eyes. Stupid fucking tears! "Tom Riddle is nobody"

He couldn't see her cry! That would be pathetic!

So she turned away, searching fore a door of any kind, which she could disappear through.

This wasn't supposed to turn out this way, she should taunt him, not let him see HER cry because of an old memory.

"Tom Riddle..." Draco tasted on the name, like he was trying to remember something. "Tom... Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle!"

He looked triumphing at her, "I knew I heard that name before!"

Then, suddenly, like someone turned of the lights on his face, he looked suspicious at her, "where do you know Tom Riddle from?"

Then he smirked (God, that boy switches moods faster than mum!), the usual cold smirk, "where do you know the Dark Lords real name from?"

She pushed back from him, realising that he'd moved several feet towards her, and know stood so near her, and his nose almost touched hers.

Ginny could still smell the soft; yet sharp (I know it's weird) smell of lemon.

She looked at the floor. "My first year"

"The chamber of secrets?" he looked slightly confused, "but..."

"It was me who opened it" she whispered, why was she saying this to him?

"What?!?"

"I thought the whole school knew..."

"We knew that you were kidnapped, and that Potty, the hero, saved you from a basilisk."

"And Tom..."

"Potter saved you from the Dark Lord?!"

"Yes."

"How many times does Potter have to fight Him to understand that he wont be more popular?"

"Fewer than you, I'll bet..."

"Some got it, some don't... I'll be more popular then him if I fight against the Dark Lord, with a fucking Death Eater as a father..."

"So you've finally come out of the closet..."

"He's in the fucking jail because of Potter, and the fact that he's a Death Eater! I'm not in denial...!"

* * *

"Do you want something to drink?" Draco got to his feet as he said so, and walked over to the kitchen, a bench with a sink and what looked like a refrige-what-ever-that-was-named. Muggles used those. 

"Is there anything there?"

He opened the refrigea-what-ever, and searched it, "Not much..." He grabbed to bottles with something called rusbrus ((**author's comment**: soda with alcohol, same alcohol percent as in beer)), and joined her.

He handed her one of the bottles, and opened the other. Man, was he thirsty now, or what...

After ten minutes, both he and Ginny had drunk 5 bottles each, and they were both feeling kind of... happy.

"This has to be some kind of miracle mixture! "Ginny giggled.

"Or we're just drunk..." Draco drank the last three drops of his 6th bottle, and sat down on the chair in front of her.

* * *

Ginny smiled, and sat down on the couch. 

"What?" Draco sat down on the chair opposite her. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing."

"Come on" Draco rose to his feet again, and walked over to her.

He was to close. This was not a good idea, and still she couldn't help smiling.

He smelled good!

* * *

He looked down at her, smiling. She was beautiful, even thought her eyes was teary still, maybe because of that... 

"Is this Marius guy a good kisser then?"

She giggled.

"I'll have to know what I'm up against here..."

She giggled again.

_God, why was he doing this?_ His brain was sending warning signs faster and faster, but he ignored it.

"Oh... just do your best..." she smiled.

He couldn't hold back anymore, he bent down, and took her head in his hands, and kissed her.

* * *

**Writers corner**:  
and now this chapter ends... it's funny how I always ends it when someone kiss, well, my apologize to you. You'll get more action on that matter in the next chapter, I think...

Thanks to all who have reviewed! If you review with your mail I will write a note to you, and send it by owl! I appreciate all reviews; if you think it sucks, tell me!

If you have any questions, mail me, or leave and review with your mail!

If someone feels like it, **I would love to have a BETA-reader**, because as you probably have noticed, my English is **fare** from perfect... (But I know how to spell refrigerator, something Draco doesn't, he prefers to know that muggles are non-magical, and that's that....)

Next chapter is coming very soon... :)


	11. Chapter 11

****

  
  
Chapter 11

_God! Her head hurt so badly she could hardly see a darn thing!_

Ginny tried to focus, blinked over and over until she finally started to see the contour of things.

After some seconds of blinking, her eyes were back to normal, and she discovered that she was on the floor_. How did I get here?_

She made a move, trying to get up in seated position, but something was holding her down.

She looked around, and felt the urge to scream.

At her left side, his arms around her waist_, lay Draco!_

Ginny panicked

_What had they done? What if they'd?_

* * *

"Draco!"

He opened his eyes slowly, "What?"

This was just great! First day at school, and he'd overslept...

"Let me loose!"

"What?!"

His eyes shot wide open, THAT wasn't his mum's voice!

Right in front of him lay_... Ginny Weasley?_

He let go of her immediately.

What the fuck was he doing on the floor?

Holding her?

She got to her feet, straightening her clothes ('thank god she wore clothes!') and rushed out of the room.

Shit! Shit! Shit! He cursed himself over and over. What had happened last night?

His memory was cloudy, but the small glimpse he did remember didn't exactly cheer him up...

Ginny smiling up at him, laughing ('what the fuck was he doing ON TOP of her?'), kissing him, taking of his shirt.

He walked over to the kitchen-bench and filled a glass with water.

Why hadn't he stopped drinking when he tasted the alcohol in those sodas?

He went over to the couch again, and sat down trying to remember if they'd done anything else.

But nothing else seemed to care to show itself, and he was left furious.

* * *

"Ginny!" Draco's voice called out from the other room, "we need to talk!"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

She shivered_. Why on earth hadn't she done anything?_

She remembered everything very clearly, too clearly after her own opinion.

Thank god they hadn't done...that...

She shivered again; they'd been close, very close.

"Well you'll have to talk to me sometime!"

"No I won't!"

She could hear him walking over to the door. Luckily, she'd locked it.

"Ginny, get out of there!"

"NO!' she yelled, "and don't call me Ginny!"

"I will call you Ginny until you get out of there!" he hissed, "and we'll have to talk! If something happened last night –"

"NOTHING happened last night- NOTHING!"

She could feel him taking a deep relaxing breath, "Are you sure...?"

"YES!" she shivered again, "Now go away!"

She didn't relax until she heard him move towards the couch again.

She lent against the wall and took a deep breath.

* * *

He opened his eyes and yawned, how had he been able to sleep?

He sat up on the couch, yawned once more. He was still tired, and the constant guilty feeling bothered him.

What if his father found out?

This would be like the biggest betrayal he could do against his family, except marrying a mudblood, muggle or Harry Potter.

He was amused – and disgusted, fore a second, picturing the marriage between him and Hermione Granger (AN: sorry all you D/H fans, but I'm not a slash person...) in his mind.

He had to admit that she'd amazed him at the yule ball 3 years ago. But that was because he'd never imagined Granger wearing anything she'd look female in...

Ginny had baffled him as well, but so had Allegra, and almost half of the girls, even Pansy had looked...decent.

That night they'd looked terrific.

Unfortunately they were back to normal the next day.

He grinned to himself, then remembered where he was, and stopped.

Trying to think of something else again, he studied the room.

It was small, with one couch, a small chair and a wooden table. The kitchen was a small bench with a sink, a refrieg – uhm... whatever, and two small cupboards.

If you looked closely you could see the snakes, carved or sewed into the table, the pillows, even the pictures on the walls had snakes hidden in the grass, or in the trees.

The room was simple, nothing fancy, nothing that suited a Malfoy, at all...

It wasn't how he remembered it though, it had looked different last time he'd been there.

This place of hiding. When the world was turbulent and uncontrollable.

Like the day 9 years ago:

_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**

_"Draco?" Narcissa walked quickly into his room, "Draco! We have to leave!"_

_He blinked, and saw the dark contour of his mother, standing over him, still wearing the dress she'd been wearing at the dinner-party._

_'"Why?" he yawned, and closed his eyes again, "can't we just leave tomorrow?"_

_"No, Draco!"_

_He opened his eyes again, nervous. His mother's voice had changed dramatically, it was harsh and reminded him of her sister, aunt Bellatrix._

_He knew that voice. It meant that, for the first time in his life, he'd received an direct order from his mother..._

_He shivered, but the stubborn part of him wouldn't let go._

_"Why?" he asked again, as he got out of his bed, straightening his pajamma's._

_"I'll tell you when we're somewhere safe!"_

_Draco sighed, and walked slowly over to his closet._

_"There's no time, Draco dear, just come!"_

_He swallowed, turned and followed her out of the door, through the hallways and down the stairs to the first floor._

_Why did they have to leave? Seriously, he should've gotten at least 10 minutes to dress. He sulked, and shot dark looks at his mother, and the nervous looking servants they passed._

_"Where are we going?" he asked again, as they walked past the kitchen. His mother didn't answer, and he asked again, as they turned around a corner and saw the big door, leading down to basement._

_He kicked after Dobby, who emerged, obviously terrified, from a side door who too lead down to the big basement._

_"Dobby is sorry, master, sorry master! Dobby will go pack your clothes, young master! Be quick Dobby will, master!"_

_"No, you will get back to the basement, Dobby, and **stay** there!" Lucius Malfoy looked calm and secure as he moved quickly through the hallway, towards them._

_But the group he had his eyes on, knew him good enough to see the small signs, the small twitching of by his left eye, and the throbbing of a vein in his temple, Lucius Malfoy was afraid._

_"Are you ready?" he barked at Narcissa, so harsh that she took a step back in fear._

_"Y-yes, there will be n-no t-traces of us anywhere, s-showing that we've b-been here the l-last 2 weeks..." his mother was trembling under his father's gaze._

_"Fine. Let's get going then, shall we! Draco, take your mother's hand! Narcissa." He held out his hand, she looked at it fore a second, than took it quickly, like she had to do it before she changed her mind._

_Lucius looked at her with a cold smirk, ('we'll talk about that later') drew out his wand, which he'd started disguising as a walking stick, "Come closer!"_

_They moved slowly towards him, and formed a small circle._

"Apporatio!"

* * *

_The door slammed shut behind him, and made him jump._

_"Where are we?" he demanded for the thousand time that night._

_"Norway."_

_His father moved over to the other side of the small room, drew out his wand and tapped on something with it, then turned and looked at Narcissa._

_Draco sighed, this was going to be one of these, we're-talking-to-each-other-but-you-can't-hear-a-fucking-shit-conversations. He looked around to see if there were anything else he could do, when something weird happened._

_The room started changing, dramatically._

_It grew larger, new doors appeared, the floor changed colour and became light brown, soft tree, the furniture...-_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

* * *

"Is there anything in there without alcohol?"

He turned in surprise, "You decided to come out after all..."

She sank down in one of the chairs, looking at the floor, "What does it look like?"

He could see her eyes where still read, so he decided that he should leave her alone on that matter.

"Any idea about how we can get out of here?"

He looked over at her again, she was still looking at the floor, "No, we're in the middle of nowhere, no sensible person walks that fare away from civilization at this time of the year..."

She sobbed, and he could feel her trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

They would be trapped her forever, and they would never see their family again.

Why on earth did I get sent here??? There could have been so many other people trapped her who would have enjoyed it.

She saw her mother's face floating in front of her, she was crying, "Wasn't the chamber enough? My only daughter, we should have kept her home until she was 40! Why did we send her on that stupid trip??"

Her mother disappeared, and was replaced by Arthur Weasley, his face was red with anger, "This is Lucius Malfoy's fault, I should have knew from the moment his son was sent together with Ginny that there was something out of the ordinary! And look what happened, my daughter is DEAD; my sweet little angel is gone! I want justice!"

He disappeared, and replaced by Bill, but Ginny had had it_. This was stupid!_

_She wasn't going to die! Not yet, not before she'd tried anything possible not to!_

_

* * *

**AN:** thanks to my excellent BETA; Catherine (PSWhatever23) who I love above all others (:P)  
hope you'll review!_

_**- moi**_


End file.
